


For you, I would fall from grace just to touch your face

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Moondoor (Supernatural), Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Cas knew immediately it was Dean who had spoken.Dean’s expression was full of complete reverence, all directed towards him like a blinding light, his eyes shining and his mouth slightly parted in awe.Cas never knew what to do when Dean looked at him like that.  He always figured something out, though.





	For you, I would fall from grace just to touch your face

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song "Don't Blame Me" by Taylor Swift. This is part 2 of a story arc in this series. Enjoy!

The last thing Castiel expected while reading a book in the bunker library was to hear Balthazar’s voice in his head.

Clear as a bell, Balthazar said, “I’ve found Asmodeus. He’s in the monochrome dimension.”

Gabriel popped next to Cas a beat later, startling the seraphim. “You heard that, right?”

Cas nodded, closing his book and standing up from his armchair. “Does Balthazar go to the monochrome dimension often?”

“It’s one of his hiding places,” Gabriel answered.

Cas put on his trenchcoat — which he had thrown on another chair — and took stock of his weapons.

That’s when Dean walked in.

He went from calm to concerned in a fraction of a second.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, trying to read the room.

“Bali’s found Asmodeus,” Gabriel said.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Should I get Sam?”

Cas and Gabriel shared a look. The archangel knew that Cas didn’t want his husband involved. Bringing a human to another dimension could have consequences.

Gabriel said, “he’s not on this earthly plane.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, his mouth forming a thin line. “So, no humans allowed?”

Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please don’t get mad. It’s not like that.”

Years ago, Dean would have exploded. He would have pushed and pushed and pushed until Cas flew away angrily and Dean was even more enraged than he had been when they started. 

But marriage had tamed Dean’s more unattractive qualities.

Well, unless someone came after his angel. Then not even Chuck could save them from a grisly fate.

Instead, Dean’s expression softened. “Be careful and please don’t die, okay?”

Cas nodded, Gabriel commenting, “I’ll watch his back, Dean-o.”

With that, Castiel and Gabriel were gone.

————

Castiel surveyed his pinstripe suit and shining silver tie in the mirror, his eyes still trying to adjust to the dimension.

It wasn’t every day he visited a dimension where inhabitants only saw in black and white, after all.

Cas felt a bowler hat being placed on his gelled hair, Gabriel watching his confused expression with a spark in his eyes.

Cas took in his older brother’s more classic approach — a white suit and black bowtie — as the archangel said, “you’d look much better with the hat.”

Cas snorted and secured the hat on his head. He gave himself another once over. “I hate when you’re right,” he muttered, the archangel chuckling.

Gabriel quickly got back to business. “Bali’s been watching Colonel Sanders win at poker for the past hour. He’s a few tables over on the casino floor, surprisingly keeping a low profile. The plan is-”

“I know the plan. Cast the spell already.”

Gabriel held up his hands. “Okay, pushy.” He recited the spell in Latin, Cas’s vocal cords buzzing for a few seconds.

Cas saw the pigment of his eyes change. “It worked,” Cas confirmed to Gabriel.

“Ready to catch ourselves a wannabe prince?”

Cas let his smirk be answer enough.

————

The casino floor was modestly packed with monsters of all kinds. Conversations and booze ran like a river, ebbing and flowing in a cacophony of sound.

Gabriel had booked Castiel to be the next singer. Cas eyed the pianist currently filling the stage with a ballad he hadn’t heard in decades.

Gabriel took a seat at a poker table, being dealt into the game by a shapeshifter. Cas locked gazes with Balthazar, who was finely dressed at a table near the edge of the room, holding a martini in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other.

Cas refrained from sighing aloud. Typical Balthazar.

Castiel saw Asmodeus at the far corner table, his facial hair making him stand out in the crowd of fifties-era individuals. The stack of colorful chips the Prince of Hell had gathered was rather impressive, Cas could admit. 

Too bad Castiel was going to wreck his day.

The pianist finished his symphony, Cas clearing his throat and commanding the vacated stage. He stood in front of the microphone, satisfied that no one except Gabriel and Balthazar had noticed him so far.

Cas saw Balthazar smirk at the realization of what was about to happen, the simple motion giving him confidence.

When Castiel opened his mouth and started to sing, a few patrons turned his way in amazement.

Hearing an angel sing was a rare occurrence, after all.

Cas sensed that he was gaining more attention as his song reached the halfway mark, but he kept his eyes closed.

Singing in a crowd this large scared even him, an angel warrior of God.

He put all his focus on the notes and lyrics, surprised at the low awestruck whispers that encapsulated the room. Cas figured almost everyone was watching him.

When he got near the end of the song, he heard monsters swaying and hitting the ground like sandbags.

The siren spell was taking hold.

Before anyone in the room could panic, Castiel finished the last words of the song, the remaining upright patrons dropping to the floor and falling into a deep sleep.

They would all wake up in a few hours, with no memory of this.

Castiel opened his eyes, seeing Balthazar finish off his martini and put out his cigarette on an unconscious vampire’s arm, grinning like a madman. Gabriel was no better in that regard, his toothy smile giving way to a round of claps and his laughter full of pride.

“That was awesome, Cassie,” Gabriel praised.

“It was.”

Cas turned towards the sound that came from the casino entrance, stepping off the stage.

Dean, Sam, and Jack were staring back at him. Jack was grinning, seemingly amazed at what he witnessed. Sam even looked visibly impressed.

And Dean.

Cas knew immediately it was Dean who had spoken. 

Dean’s expression was full of complete reverence, all directed towards him like a blinding light, his eyes shining and his mouth slightly parted in awe.

Cas never knew what to do when Dean looked at him like that. He always figured something out, though.

Embarrassed, Cas walked closer, meeting Gabriel’s eyes. Gabriel approached Cas, the archangel muttering Latin words to deactivate the siren spell. Cas felt the magic leave him. The archangel then went to the bar, where Balthazar had migrated, and yanked him by the forearm towards Asmodeus’s table. Cas watched as they lifted up Asmodeus’s unconscious form, not trusting himself to look at Dean’s blinding gaze.

Cas suddenly felt his bowler hat being lifted from his head. He followed the motion and nearly squeaked at Dean’s proximity.

How did Dean sneak up on him like that?

Grinning, Dean placed the hat on his own head, Cas blinking rapidly at how close his husband was to him.

Aware that Sam and Jack were probably watching from a safe distance away, Cas said neutrally, “you came.”

Trying to discern Cas’s expression, Dean said, “I did. Sorry. I know that you probably think-”

“It’s okay,” Cas muttered.

After a few seconds of silence, Dean said quietly, “you sing beautifully, you know.”

Cas inhaled sharply through his nose. “That was the spell.”

Dean took a small step towards him. He was close enough to kiss now, Cas realized. He glanced at his shoes, trying to shut the thought away.

Cas’s gaze was suddenly diverted to Dean’s eyes, watching him with an unparalleled intensity. When Dean let his love for Cas consume his being like this, the angel always felt their bond set fire to his veins, like a lit match touching gasoline.

Dean breathed, “I don’t think that was the spell. You knocked everyone out with the spell, but that voice,” the hunter inhaled shakily, “was the best thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” 

On Dean’s exhale, Cas decided to fuck propriety and kiss his husband.

The only time anyone had seen them kiss in public was when Cas was put into a deep sleep by a djinn and Dean had kissed him awake. And that technically didn’t count.

Cas kept the kiss chaste, their lips pressing together ever-so-softly, their eyes fluttering shut as they enjoyed the sensations. It was ridiculously intimate, a kiss they usually reserved for stolen moments — in the library, the kitchen, the war room — when Sam or Jack had stepped out to get something.

But this was when they were tucked to the side of a casino floor in the monochrome dimension, unconscious bodies littered around the room like fallen party streamers.

As Cas pulled away from the kiss, Dean made a noise of protest. His eyelashes fluttered open, visible even in the dimmed casino lights. Cas caught a smattering of freckles across Dean’s nose and blushed. Dean looked almost drunk from a mere kiss.

Castiel felt utterly powerful.

The angel smiled and asked, “you okay, Dean?”

Dean swayed a little and hummed, “‘m good.”

Cas chuckled and popped the bubble they created. “I need to check on my idiot brothers.”

Still a little love drunk, Dean drawled, “go ahead, darlin’.”

Cas felt a flash of warmth throughout his body — which happened whenever Dean used his favorite term of endearment — and turned his attention to Gabriel and Balthazar.

He saw Gabriel at the bar, going through the contents of the liquor cabinet. Cas sighed and went to the bar, sitting on a stool.

Gabriel had lined up copious amounts of different alcohols on the bar table, but he stopped at his task when Cas sat down.

Gabriel read Cas’s expression and said, “Bali’s got Asmodeus locked up real tight. He’s gonna be our babysitter for now. I also checked in with the Greek gods, and they’re still watching Lucifer like hawks.”

Cas nodded and surveyed the labels of each alcohol bottle. While he did this, Gabriel leaned down to check a seemingly secret stash in the floorboards.

“Aha!” Gabriel exclaimed, standing up with a bottle of-

“Whoa!” Cas exclaimed, his eyes widening at the clear bottle with glowing blue liquid and an imprint of angel wings on the side. 

Sam, Jack, and Dean all approached the bar at the commotion.

“Fucking Holy Fire!” Gabriel declared. “I’m popping this baby open!”

Cas materialized two glasses for them, both angels beyond giddy.

Sam cleared his throat pointedly. “What’s that?”

Gabriel addressed Sam, Dean, and Jack, all of them looking confused. “This, boys, is the only alcohol that can get angels completely fucking trashed,” Gabriel explained joyfully, opening the bottle of Holy Fire and filling both glasses with the glowing liquid.

Cas and Gabriel raised their glasses. The archangel toasted, “to capturing Colonel Sanders!” Cas laughed, clinking their glasses together. They both drank the Holy Fire down, letting it set their insides ablaze.

After a moment, Cas said, “you should send a glass to Balthazar.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Great idea.” He poured a glass and zapped it to Balthazar’s location.

A second later, Balthazar’s voice rang in their heads as he said, “bless your souls, angel bros.” Gabriel and Cas chuckled at the mental message.

As the alcohol settled in their stomachs, Gabriel said, “we should get outta here before people start waking up.” They both left the bar, Jack and the Winchesters watching on. The archangel whispered to Cas, “I’ll take care of everything. Get them back to the bunker.”

Cas nodded and teleported away with Dean, Sam, and Jack in tow.

————

The next morning, Dean was putting on shaving cream in his bathroom, the door ajar, when he heard Cas stir in his bed.

A moment later, an alert Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist from behind. Cas plucked the razor from Dean’s hand, the hunter making a noise of protest. Cas slipped away as he perched on the sink counter. He held the razor and said, “allow me.”

Dean blinked and settled between Cas’s parted legs to give him access. He asked demurely, “sure you ain’t gonna fall?”

Smirking, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s sides, hooking his ankles against the small of Dean’s back. “Now I won’t,” Cas declared happily. Dean chuckled and held still. Cas started to shave Dean’s facial hair carefully, putting all of his concentration into the task. Dean took this opportunity to study his husband’s features, his messy hair, his calm eyes, his pursed lips. 

Dean found himself reflecting on their first marriage anniversary, when Cas had showed him what really happened on the day they met in Hell. Dean recalled Cas’s fingers on his forehead, then being overcome with the memory that had been buried in the depths of his mind for years. He had seen Cas’s true form, composed of lights with multiple faces and forms, his wings as dark as the pits of Hell. He remembered Cas looking upon him — laughing and revelling in his torture victims’ screams, his body permanently stained with layers of blood — like he was the most beautiful person in the world. He remembered Cas’s handprint burning on his shoulder as he lifted him into the air, fire and screams and pain getting farther and farther away as the angel flew. 

Cas had told him this was the moment when he fell in love with Dean — at first sight — and the hunter still couldn’t believe that the angel saw something in him, even in those circumstances.

Dean was brought back to reality when Cas finally finished shaving his face. Not a single nick or drop of blood was visible. Like everything else regarding Dean, Cas had treated him as softly as a feather caressing the ground.

As Cas handed Dean a towel to wash away the shaving cream, the angel asked gently, “what were you thinking about? I lost you for a minute there.”

Dean replied, “Hell. When we met.” He wiped the last of the cream away, inspecting his expertly shaven face. 

Cas looked concerned. “Why were you thinking about that?”

“My mind just…” Dean sighed, staring at the sink.

“Goes there sometimes?” 

Dean looked at Cas and smiled. “Yeah.” He was so glad Cas always understood him. 

Since there was nothing else to say on that topic, Cas rested a hand on Dean’s cheek. “I missed your freckles. I wanna see them more often.” Dean blushed and pecked Cas on the lips.

Cas really knew how to distract him from the darker parts of his mind.

And a little distraction was fine by him.

————

It wasn’t every day that Charlie Bradbury came back from the dead.

Once Sam and Dean tested her in case she was some sort of monster, they found a note from Chuck telling them that he will be resurrecting their long dead friends.

This didn’t even crack the top ten on the Winchesters’ list of crazy shit that’s happened to them, so they just rolled with it.

Dean and Sam were genuinely happy to have Charlie back.

The thing that surprised Dean, though, was how quickly Charlie and Cas became best friends.

The old Dean would have been jealous at how much of Cas’s time that Charlie now monopolized.

Instead, Dean was just glad that his husband had a friend that he could always confide in. And who better to trust than the woman that Dean considered a little sister?

When Jack came to visit for a few days and met Charlie, he took to her like a moth to an open flame. Jack’s presence thus completed the trifecta of nerds. Charlie and Cas took it as their personal mission to teach Jack about the finer movie franchises. The redhead hunter, the nephilim, and the seraphim had intense movie nights where they threw popcorn at the projected screen and laughed uproariously and criticized plot holes in a display that Sam and Dean thoroughly enjoyed observing.

And that’s when Kevin showed up.

The clan of nerds gained a fourth member, and movie nights became even more rowdy and hilarious.

Sam asked him one day why Dean was putting up with Cas’s uncharacteristic behavior. Dean said, “Uncharacteristic? He’s happy. I’ve never seen him so happy. He deserves all the happiness in the world.” 

Sam had shut up after that.

————

When Cas had told Dean that he was going away with Charlie for a few days, the hunter was immediately intrigued that Cas wouldn’t tell him where he was going.

“It’s kind of embarrassing, Dean. It’s better you don’t know,” Cas said.

Dean batted his eyelashes playfully and pouted. “Won’t you tell me, pretty please?”

Cas snorted. “You look ridiculous.” With emphasis, he said, “no, Dean.”

Dean sighed overdramatically. “Fine! But I expect to be fairly compensated for not prying!”

Cas cornered Dean between his body and the wall, kissing his husband senseless. 

Fair compensation.

————

Castiel got in the passenger seat of Charlie’s hideous yellow car, the redhead grinning at their similar flannel shirts.

“Ready Cas?” Charlie asked cheerily, starting the ignition.

Cas smiled. “Let’s do this.”

————

After a long day of driving and harmonizing to the songs in Charlie’s car, the redhead and the angel arrived in Michigan. Charlie checked them into a lower-end hotel — an upgrade from the motels Sam and Dean usually frequented — and spent the night reviewing the rules of the game.

Moondoor wasn’t for the faint of heart. LARPing was serious business.

Especially if Charlie wanted to reclaim her title as Queen of Moondoor.

The next morning, the event was in full swing. Charlie was in her traditional LARP outfit, and Cas was dressed as her loyal knight and bodyguard.

Cas felt slightly uncomfortable due to the chainmail, but Charlie assured him he looked “totally awesome.”

They stuck to the rules of the game, slowly rising up in the ranks. By the afternoon, Cas and Charlie overheard other players whispering about them. 

They were gaining popularity.

Cas was confident that he was going to get Charlie her crown back.

On the second day, Castiel was challenged to a duel. 

By a demon.

Unwilling to give away his surprise at the demon’s presence, Cas accepted the duel.

A crowd formed seemingly out of thin air, Charlie offering Castiel encouragement from the sidelines. As both parties unsheathed their play swords, Cas knew that this battle would have be won carefully, without alerting the LARPers that something was amiss.

The duel unfolded like a fencing match, Cas almost immediately gaining the upper hand. Castiel spoke Latin words under his breath, casting a veil over his onlookers. 

They wouldn’t see what was about to really happen.

Castiel increased the intensity of his sword thrusts, the demon struggling to parry his lightning-fast blows. After a few more tactfully placed swipes, Cas’s fake sword was pointed at the demon’s jugular. Castiel spoke the exorcism, the demon’s shadowy form being sucked underneath the ground. 

The crowd only saw Castiel win the duel, and quickly dispersed after a raucous round of applause. 

That’s when Castiel pulled away the veil, Charlie gasping at the man’s disappearance.

Charlie approached Cas warily, who explained, “it was a demon.”

Charlie gave an “ah” and informed him, “you just took down the current queen’s best knight.”

Castiel grinned and high fived Charlie. “I told you I’d get you the crown back,” the angel said.

“Don’t get cocky, Cas,” Charlie cautioned, “but I like your enthusiasm.”

————

At sunset, the current Queen of Moondoor relinquished her title and gifted it to Charlie. The megawatt smile on Charlie’s face made the venture worth it to Cas.

Charlie gave credit to “her valiant knight” Castiel for her swift victory, and wore her ruby-studded crown like a champ.

With Charlie back on top and Castiel her MVK, —most valuable knight — the unlikely pair took Moondoor by storm.

————

The next day, Charlie and Castiel took turns driving back to the bunker, singing songs until their voices were hoarse.

Charlie commented on Cas’s “stellar singing voice,” the angel finding himself telling the redhead about his recent adventure in the monochrome dimension. Charlie squealed when Cas described his kiss with Dean.

She was probably a bigger fan of Dean and Cas’s marriage than Dean and Cas themselves, if her reaction upon seeing their wedding rings for the first time was anything to go by.

And Cas was surprisingly fine with that. He needed someone to gossip with about his husband, anyway.

————

When Charlie and Cas parked in the bunker garage and lifted their duffel bags, — with their dirty LARPing outfits hidden from view — Dean was waiting for them.

Dean’s loving smile at Cas’s appearance almost made the angel weak in the knees.

Cas registered Charlie grin knowingly before leaving the two alone.

“Hey darlin’,” Dean said sweetly, pressing a kiss to Cas’s forehead.

“Have fun without me?” Cas asked jokingly.

Dean and Cas started to walk. “This weekend was fine.” Dean’s eyes brightened. “Claire’s here.”

“Did you two have any girl talks?”

Dean punched Cas in the arm playfully, the angel laughing. 

After a moment, Dean asked, “so, will you tell me what you did this weekend?” He stood in front of Cas, stopping his movement in the hallway. Cas dropped his duffel bag, its weight hitting the floor lightly. Dean took Cas’s hands in his own, their wedding bands shining in the lamplight. “I’ve been waiting ever-so-patiently, darlin’.”

Cas sighed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and staring at the floor. With a blush, Cas said quietly, “I went to Moondoor.”

Dean bit his lip to stifle a laugh. “The LARPing game?”

Still staring at the floor, Cas hummed in affirmation.

Cas suddenly felt Dean’s hands pull him closer. The angel met Dean’s inquisitive eyes, and noticed he was still holding back a smile. “Did you win?” Dean asked.

Cas replied, “we sure did.”

Dean hummed and stared at Cas’s lips, his eyelashes fanning against his freckled cheeks. Cas licked his lips before he knew he was doing it, Dean giving him a heated gaze in return.

Dean was always calling Cas beautiful, but the angel thought, in this particular moment, Dean was the beautiful one. 

Suddenly, they heard a door opening nearby, Cas breaking from their embrace.

Cas was instantly met with an armful of Claire.

“Hey Cas,” Claire said into his shoulder.

“How are you, Claire?” Cas asked as Claire pulled away.

“Good,” Claire said warmly.

Cas noticed a healing gash on her cheek. “What’s that from?”

“A wraith,” Claire answered. “Don’t worry, I killed it.”

Suddenly, Dean was hugging Claire, pretending to cry. “I’m so proud.”

Claire pulled a face, Castiel laughing at the display. She reminded him so much of Dean. 

Cas’s family may be strange, but the angel wouldn’t have it any other way.

————

When Dean walked into the library, he didn’t expect to see his husband reading aloud to a rapt audience.

The furniture was pushed away — like the time Cas taught Claire and Jack about astronomy — and blankets lined the floor. Cas was standing, holding a book in one hand and making dramatic hand motions with the other. His audience, seated on the blankets, included Charlie, Kevin, Jack, and Claire.

Trying to remain quiet, Dean hid near a bookshelf. He watched his husband reading with passion, his gravelly voice perfect for the occasion.

It wasn’t stalking if it was his husband he was stalking, Dean reminded himself. 

He wasn’t weird, okay?

Okay.

Dean took in Cas’s voice, curling around words and gliding through passages almost intimately. His audience was completely focused on him — in his Pink Floyd T-shirt and sweatpants — and watching his movements as he paced and read.

After listening intently to a few sentences, Dean realized Cas was reading a romance novel.

Dean covered his mouth, stifling a laugh. He didn’t want to give away his presence yet.

When Dean heard Cas read, “I love you, most ardently,” Jack raised his hand.

Cas noticed it and asked, “yes, Jack?”

With his puppy dog eyes and innocent smile, Jack asked, “do you love Dean most ardently?”

Charlie, Kevin, and Claire burst into laughter. Charlie rested her chin on Jack’s head, pulling him into an embrace. 

In between wiping tears from her eyes, Charlie said, “oh, you sweet precious boy. I adore you!”

After they all sobered up, Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow, “so do you?”

Cas, who had been unamused by their laughter, smiled softly. “I love Dean most ardently.”

“I love you most ardently too,” a voice said sweetly.

The group gasped at Dean’s appearance. Cas felt his face grow warm, the telltale sign of a blush.

Dean grinned at Cas’s pink cheeks. “Well, I’m glad I walked in on this.” He grabbed a book nearby and waved a hand. “Good night guys.”

Cas quickly fought back his blush, turning to his audience as Dean left the library.

Cas played it cool, looking back at the page he was on. He cleared his throat and said, “anyway. Let’s continue.”

Cas caught Claire and Charlie grinning as he picked up where he left off.

Once again, Cas found himself reflecting on this family he was a part of, and how large it was becoming.

Cas looked at the faces listening to his words, and realized that he had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 will be out next weekend (Part 5 in this series). Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
